Yurayurari
|song= Yurayurari |image= Yurayurari.png |imgsize= 200px |kanji= ゆらゆらり |english= Swaying |performer=Toya Honoki |attribute= |available= From 18th January 2017 until 23rd January 2017 }} Video Song = Lyrics |-| Short Ver. = - Kanji = ひらりひとひら花びらゆらら　ひゅるりひゅるりら風ひゅるり みんなの笑顔が咲き誇るよに　見守って　いたいのです 傷つきやすさは　優しいあなたの裏返し 落ち込む時にも　心がちょっぴり痛い日も 約束しましょう　いつもいつでもぼくはきっと あなたを見守る　ホオノキの木になりましょう 光のどけき春の日に　そっと両の目閉じたなら まどろみながら夢の中　月のウサギと遊びましょう ひらりひとひら花びらゆらら　ひゅるりひゅるりら風ひゅるり みんなの笑顔が咲き誇るよに　見守って　いたいのです この世は　はかなく一瞬の夢のよう 僕らは運命のゆりかごの中で ゆらゆら揺れる　ゆらゆら揺れる それはまるで淡い恋のようです きらりきらきら木漏れ日揺れて　ゆらりゆらゆら春うらら あなたが信じてくれるのなら　いつだって あなたのため　力になれるのです - English = A flower petal lightly swings, fluttering in the whistling wind I want to watch everyone's smiles bloom Being so kind results in getting easily hurt When you feel down or when your heart aches I promise that I'll become a magnolia tree And watch over you We close our eyes as the light rushes on a spring day We fall in the world of dreams and play together with the rabbits of the moon A flower petal lightly swings, fluttering in the whistling wind I want to watch everyone's smiles bloom This world is like a fleeting momentary dream We are in the cradle of destiny Swaying, swaying That's just like a faint love The sunlight sparkles through swaying leaves, slowly wavering on a beautiful spring day If you believe in me, I'll always be a power that will support you }} |-| Full Ver. = - Kanji = ひらりひとひら花びらゆらら　ひゅるりひゅるりら風ひゅるり みんなの笑顔が咲き誇るよに　見守って　いたいのです 傷つきやすさは　優しいあなたの裏返し 落ち込む時にも　心がちょっぴり痛い日も 約束しましょう　いつもいつでもぼくはきっと あなたを見守る　ホオノキの木になりましょう 光のどけき春の日に　そっと両の目閉じたなら まどろみながら夢の中　月のウサギと遊びましょう ひらりひとひら花びらゆらら　ひゅるりひゅるりら風ひゅるり みんなの笑顔が咲き誇るよに　見守って　いたいのです きらりきらきら木漏れ日揺れて　ゆらりゆらゆら春うらら あなたが信じてくれるのなら　なんだってできちゃいます いつでも知ってます　あなたが頑張るその姿 失敗は必ず　明日へ繋ぐ力になる 聞かせて下さい　あなたの大事な夢のこと あなたを包んで　優しい木漏れ陽になりましょう 夢かうつつかたゆたって　嫌なことは捨てちゃいましょう まどろみながら夢の中　星の河原をお散歩です ひらりひとひら花びらゆらら　ひゅるりひゅるりら風ひゅるり みんなの笑顔が咲き誇るよに　見守って　いたいのです きらりきらきら木漏れ日揺れて　ゆらりゆらゆら春うらら あなたが信じてくれるのなら　なんだってできちゃいます この世は　はかなく一瞬の夢のよう 僕らは運命のゆりかごの中で ゆらゆら揺れる　ゆらゆら揺れる それはまるで淡い恋のようです ひらりひとひら花びらゆらら　ひゅるりひゅるりら風ひゅるり みんなの笑顔が咲き誇るよに　見守って　いたいのです きらりきらきら木漏れ日揺れて　ゆらりゆらゆら春うらら あなたが信じてくれるのなら　いつだって あなたのため　力になれるのです - English = A flower petal lightly swings, fluttering in the whistling wind I want to watch everyone's smiles bloom Being so kind results in getting easily hurt When you feel down or when your heart aches I promise that I'll become a magnolia tree And watch over you We close our eyes as the light rushes on a spring day We fall in the world of dreams and play together with the rabbits of the moon A flower petal lightly swings, fluttering in the whistling wind I want to watch everyone's smiles bloom The sunlight sparkles through swaying leaves, slowly wavering on a beautiful spring day I think I can do anything if you believe in me I've always seen how you do your best Your failures will surely become the power that will connect you to tomorrow Please tell me about an important dream to you I'll become the gentle sunshine that will wrap you through trees Let's throw away the bad things as we sway within dreams and reality And walk on a river of stars while we're sleeping A flower petal lightly swings, fluttering in the whistling wind I want to watch everyone's smiles bloom This world is like a fleeting momentary dream We are in the cradle of destiny Swaying, swaying That's just like a faint love A flower petal lightly swings, fluttering in the whistling wind I want to watch everyone's smiles bloom The sunlight sparkles through swaying leaves, slowly wavering on a beautiful spring day If you believe in me, I'll always be a power that will support you }} Score reward Easy= {| align="center" class="wikitable" style="width: 690px; font-size:12px" |- !style="text-align:center;|Difficulty !style="text-align:center;|Number of notes !style="text-align:center;|Type !style="text-align:center;|C Reward !style="text-align:center;|B Reward !style="text-align:center;|A Reward !style="text-align:center;|S Reward |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|3 ♪ |style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|163 !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Score |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1,500 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 100 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 3,000 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Combo |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1,500 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 100 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 3,000 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Total |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1,500 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 200 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 3,500 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |-| Normal= {| align="center" class="wikitable" style="width: 690px; font-size:12px" |- !style="text-align:center;|Difficulty !style="text-align:center;|Number of notes !style="text-align:center;|Type !style="text-align:center;|C Reward !style="text-align:center;|B Reward !style="text-align:center;|A Reward !style="text-align:center;|S Reward |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|6 ♪ |style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|296 !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Score |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 4,500 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 5,500 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 200 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 8,000 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Combo |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 4,500 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 5,500 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 200 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 8,000 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Total |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 5,500 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 8,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 200 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |-| Hard= {| align="center" class="wikitable" style="width: 690px; font-size:12px" |- !style="text-align:center;|Difficulty !style="text-align:center;|Number of notes !style="text-align:center;|Type !style="text-align:center;|C Reward !style="text-align:center;|B Reward !style="text-align:center;|A Reward !style="text-align:center;|S Reward |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|8 ♪ |style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|437 !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Score |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 5,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 15,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 300 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Combo |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 15,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 300 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Total |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 15,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 15,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 300 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |-| Expert= {| align="center" class="wikitable" style="width: 690px; font-size:12px" |- !style="text-align:center;|Difficulty !style="text-align:center;|Number of notes !style="text-align:center;|Type !style="text-align:center;|C Reward !style="text-align:center;|B Reward !style="text-align:center;|A Reward !style="text-align:center;|S Reward |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|10 ♪ |style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|670 !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Score |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 20,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 20,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 400 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Combo |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 40,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 400 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Total |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 40,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 400 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 Category:Tenjyou Tenge Category:Daily Song Category:Songs Category:Solo Song Category:Toya Honoki